August Kellerman
'''Dr. August Kellerman '''was a professor at Nathan's college and the father of Ian Kellerman. Character History Season 8 In order to become an agent, Nathan Scott needed to take up a few missing credits to obtain his college degree. After bumping into someone who recognizes him, Nathan gets advice that Professor Kellerman is not forgiving to athletes, prompting Nathan to enlist late into Kellerman's class instead of the easier alternative. Kellerman quickly accepts and advices Nathan to read the first half of the book that Kellerman wrote, as it is what the class has taken up so far. Kellerman then ridicules Nathan on his first day, like he does to other students, as Nathan hasn't caught up to the readings. This prompts Nathan to study harder. After another student is being bullied for not knowing what to answer Kellerman's question that hasn't been asked, expecting the student to know his answer, Nathan decides to teach Kellerman a lesson but Kellerman ends up being schooled by Clay instead. During Nathan's first exam, Kellerman gives most of the class "D"s and "F"s, but Nathan scores an "A-" and is asked to talk to him after class. After class, Kellerman instead warns Nathan not to sign his son, Ian, knowing Clay and Nathan are trying to sign him to be his agents. Nathan learns that Ian and August have a relationship such as what Nathan has with Dan. During the party at Ian's house, Nathan, upon going to the bathroom, discovers a maroon Grand Wagoneer with a dent, the same automobile that crashed Lauren's car nearly drowning Brooke and Jamie. Nathan brings Jamie to class to embarrass Kellerman about it and confronts him after class about the accident. Kellerman goes to the River Court to apologize to Nathan, telling him he has resigned from his job due to tenure issues. This was however a cover-up to make amends to his son. Ian does not budge however, not feeling remorse for his father's loss of a job. Julian confronts Kellerman about the accident and rages after Kellerman shows no such remorse. Julian then asks Kellerman if he had the feeling of losing a wife or a son and Kellerman answers "Yes." Nathan does however have doubts about Kellerman being involved with the accident as Ian makes Clay and Nathan drink Phidians' Spirit, the same bourbon brand that Nathan found in the Wagoneer. Nathan confronts August, who admits that he covered for his son because that is the thing fathers do for their children. August tells Nathan that the reason he didn't want Nathan to represent Ian was because he felt that Ian wasn't good enough for Nathan and that he gave him such a hard time in his class because he saw his son in Nathan, whereas Nathan says that he saw Dan in August as the two men apologize and make amends. Before departing on his sailing voyage across the world with Dogust, August tells Nathan "snipey plover", an endangered species of bird which lays its' eggs in tall, grassy areas near water. This proves to be the key for Nathan and his friends to save the Rivercourt and keep it from being torn down in favor of a condominium. Relationships It is revealed that August had a wife, who he named his boat after. He also says that he hasnt had a single drink after she passed away. Trivia *August has a skateboarding bulldog named 'Dogust', whom he loves more than anything. Category:Stubs Kellerman, August Category:Supporting Characters Category:Fathers Category:Season 8 Category:Males Category:Antagonists